【 Duke Venomania's Madness 】
by Anon Banana
Summary: 【 Rated R 】 【 Summary: (This is before Kaito stabs Gakupo.) Kaito, dressed as a girl, falls under Duke Venomia's Madness. He begins to fall for him. And when Gakupo leads him to a room, he can't resist but obey him. Now, Gakupo knows that he was a guy all along but doesn't care, since he wants to have a go with this cute little azure-haired boy who he just unmasked. 】


**A/N: I know that it's supposed to be Duke Sateriajis Venomia and Kachees Crim, but I prefer to write Gakupo and Kaito instead.**

**Sorry if it ever insults you (?), I just don't feel like writing "Sateriajis" and "Kachees" overland over again, since I am actually terrible in remembering the spelling of names or words I just knew. (Which is why spelling quizzes annoy me =_=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaito and Gakupo. OR Sateriajis and Kachees.**

**Warning: INTENSE Yaoi...so if you're below 18 or 15, IDK, you shouldn't read this. I myself am not in the right age range...BUT STILL.**

Kaito walks towards the Duke in his disguise. He was there as a woman, to trick the Duke and kill him. He was doing this out of jealousy. The blue-haired young man can't help but feel a bit afraid, since he was dressed as a girl, and he might be raped by this perverted madman.

When he sees the Duke, he slightly felt his heart flutter.

Long, purple, silky hair tied up high in a ponytail. The most handsome face he has / ever / seen. A perfect body that he had the strangest urge to see and feel. He was the perfect man, being able to make any straight man turn homosexual, and any curve woman turn straight and beg for sex.

But right now, Kaito has to focus on why he's here-to kill the mad Duke. He gripped the poisoned knife he hid behind him.

The Duke pulled Kaito towards himself by tugging on his arm and kissed him full on the lips.

_So soft..._

While they kissed, the Duke removed the intruder's wig then pulled away. **"Who knew even a man can fall for me."**

_Such a deep voice... So seductive but... No. Kachees, focus..._

Kaito gasped. He blushed a deep red and stuttered, / "W-Where are you placing your hands...? /

The Duke chuckled.

_I've never tried this on a boy before, but he seems cute..._

He squeezed the clothed length of the blue-haired boy.

Kaito stifled a moan.

Dragging the bluenette to his room, he began stripping slowly.

The Duke tied Kaito's wrists with a rope and pushed him on his bed. Gakupo removed his jacket and robes, his shoes and belt, leaving only his trousers. He also stripped the blue-haired young man off his disguise, leaving only the shorts.

Kaito blushed of embarrassment and shame as he wordlessly watched Gakupo remove his shorts. How could he fall for Duke Venomania's Madness? He let out a minute groan as the Duke began licking the tip of his penis, teasing it.

Gakupo began sucking the head of his length, making Kaito blush even more.

Secretly, Gakupo was enjoying this. He had enough experience to know how to do this. It was like doing it on a woman, except no soft breasts. _Plus, this young man_, the Duke thought, _acts like a woman as well._

Words were swarming around Kaito's head. Like, why was the Duke doing this? And...Does this make him bisexual? Aren't I supposed to be...jealous? Why does...why does the Duke look so...attractive...?

A small and quiet moan escaped the bluenette's lips.

Gakupo smirked, Kaito's penis still in his mouth. He was already deep throating the young man's length.

**"Aaaaahhh!"** Kaito exclaimed as he released inside the Duke's mouth.

Gakupo removed the boy's erect length put of his mouth and looked up at the flustered boy, gulping everything Kaito released in him.

The Duke licked is fingers just to get it wet enough, then he positioned his body so that he was hovering over Kaito now, and pressed his lips against the younger one.

Kaito tried his best to refrain from letting the Duke place his tongue in his mouth, but failed once he gasped after feeling a finger enter his opening, and Gakupo took advantage of this by letting his tongue explore the younger lens mouth.

Gakupo placed in the second finger, then twiddled them around, finding any sensitive spot.

Kaito tensed and separated his lips from the Duke, gasping.

Jackpot.

With his other hand, Gakupo ran his hand down Kaito's chest, to his stomach, and stopped at his still erect penis. He began rubbing it with his hand as he kissed Kaito's lips lustfully.

Holding onto the younger boy's waist, the Duke made a trail of kisses starting with Kaito's ear, going to his cheek, and down to his neck-where he made a hickey by sucking on the skin, and kissing and licking it in apology when he saw Kaito feel pain-and collarbone, then stopping for a moment at Kaito's nipple to tease it and suck on it, and going down to his stomach.

Gakupo stopped at the boy's thigh and licked around it, and made another trail of kisses down Kaito's length, finally ending at the head. Once again, the Duke began licking it.

**"AAARRGGHHH!"** Kaito screamed when he felt a third finger enter him and wiggle around.

Gakupo fixed himself once again so he was hovering over the boy, with a wide smirk on his face.

**"I take it you're wondering on why the ladies in my mansion cannot hear you or at least aren't complaining,"** Gakupo spoke with his deep voice.

Kaito didn't know whether he should answer this or not, but he did. **"What's bothe-ah!-...bothering me the most is-...urgh!-...why you are quite comfortable wi-with this..."** Kaito let a small yelp escape his lips once again, when he felt the three fingers let themselves out.

The Duke simply grinned and lifted the boy's legs up and wrapped them around his back.

Kaito silently let Gakupo do this to him. It also only occurred to him that the Duke had already gotten rid of those trousers ages ago.

Gakupo slowly let his penis in the entrance of the boy. Once it was in, he gave small and slow thrusts.

Kaito felt heat. Acute heat. On his cheeks, of embarrassment, and his entire body, of the interaction.

The Duke finally let his entire length inside of the boy. For the first time in this current state, Gakupo let out a small groan. He, too, was filled with immense heat. And, obviously, it wasn't the first time either. However, Gakupo felt quite different. Something about this boy... What he felt with the others that he has done this with, it wasn't as...as this...

But the amethyst-haired man didn't really care about this at the moment.

Kaito kept panting and gasping at this dizzying feeling. He felt that he could lose consciousness any time now. But he wasn't. And, in a way, it annoyed him.

Kaito felt the older man run a hand through his azure hair, his dirty fingers tangling in them. The bluenette felt hot lips against his own once again, but this time he felt tempted to reply.

**"Ahh... Shit...,"** Gakupo cursed, releasing his seed into Kaito.

Words began to fill Kaito's mind once again. Did the Duke actually get women pregnant? And...and isn't this charm only supposed to be for...for _girls_!?

Another scream came out of Kaito's mouth when Gakupo removed himself from the younger boy.

Kaito silently watched as Gakupo untied his now rope-burned wrists and cover himself with his strangely fluffy blanket, and smirked at him.

In return, the young man lightly blushed with a hesitant smile.

**"I'll let you stay for a while... Kachees Crim."**

**"...I guess I'll be here for a while... Sateriajis Venomania."**

And that's when Kaito blacked out.

**A/N: Strangely enough, I always end up delaying in writing and posting this. It's all thanks to my mother, who always tells me to sleep. =_=**

**Anyways, it's done, and that's all that matters... IT'S DONE AND I SUCCEEDED IN NOT HAVING A NOSE- *blood gushes down* -bleed... *sighs * Nevermind.**

**I'm terrible at endings, so don't hate me.**


End file.
